jane_the_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2017
11:50 YES 11:50 yaay hi blue i was just gona ask where u were 11:50 please 11:50 I here. 11:50 im fine with it go ahead 11:50 blue hey did u miss me 11:50 why? 11:50 Yah course. 11:50 I think we all did 11:51 guys my bf is making his account rn u guys wana meet him 11:51 Mario wth 11:51 !bot 11:51 ohh wrong one hehhehehe 11:51 i feel silly 11:51 oh SavageTurtleTrin3 cant login to her account :( 11:51 i thought it was the chat bot 11:51 u guys wana meet my baby 11:51 RIp turtle 11:51 KIT 11:52 What did he say?! 11:52 who is the KIngraider 11:52 She's a friend 11:52 a very good one 11:52 Why don't I know her? Hm 11:52 KIT 11:52 WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? 11:52 Itisthekawaiigirl 11:52 you want to ban Issy from your life? 11:52 She's mostly on in the morning 11:52 Anyways now that I know how to get my bot to do more than just log, I'm gonna do that. 11:52 I NEVER SAID THAT 11:53 k, mAARIO 11:53 The bot is not logging TDL chat! 11:53 no! 11:53 ... 11:53 Or is it invisible? 11:53 :/ 11:53 wheres the chat bot 11:53 !bot 11:53 False alarm then 11:53 I'm here! 11:53 ithought it was him i guess not 11:54 Mario is preparing me for duty. 11:54 no the chat bot that does commands and stuff 11:54 if u say !enable he enables cussing check stuff 11:54 that's him 11:54 HONK 11:54 !enable 11:54 TRIN 11:54 why iset he doinganything 11:54 !on 11:54 KNOH YTIKNOH 11:55 im confused he did it earlier 11:55 Mario has to program him for this wiki first 11:55 ohhhh 11:54 !on 11:54 KNOH YTIKNOH 11:55 im confused he did it earlier 11:55 Mario has to program him for this wiki first 11:55 ohhhh 11:55 my babys almost here hell be here im a few mins 11:56 Cache takes forever to update, 11:56 iso excited 11:56 That;s good 11:56 gowwther is coming on 11:56 Back Up2 v1.9 is online! 11:56 !on 11:56 Booting up! 11:56 He's now live. 11:56 KIT 11:56 he has to play the game and unlock chat at level three to get on wierd huh 11:56 KIT 11:56 What did he say?! 11:56 11:57 ISSY 11:57 Remember I said only moderators can work the bot. 11:57 END IT 11:57 GOWWTHER 11:57 awsome who wants to play with bot 11:57 HI 11:57 hi 11:57 hi 11:57 KORRA 11:57 !on 11:57 Already up and running! 11:57 You were talking about ME 11:57 good 11:57 I MISSED YOU 23:57:36 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: !enable 23:57:36 CBOT Back Up2: Enabling swear checking! 23:57:37 CHAT LustSinGowwther: I did too 23:57:48 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: i like playing with bot its fun 23:57:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 23:58:04 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: ! tell messenger outlaw i said hi 23:58:05 CHAT Issy Evergreen: KORRA 23:58:18 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: !tell Messenger Outlaw i said hi 23:58:50 CHAT Savageturtletrin3: idk 23:58:56 CHAT Chase McFly: /me kills myself rathaer than answer Korra 23:59:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KQ, was I? 23:59:04 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: /me runs away 23:59:04 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: whos bot does he have a name 23:59:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase, no sucide jokes 23:59:17 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: bye 23:59:20 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: talking about who? 23:59:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Back Up2 is the bot 23:59:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 23:59:28 CBOT Back Up2: ʇsǝʇ¡ 23:59:30 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Yes you were 23:59:36 CHAT Kingraider's queenraider: i mean does he have an actuall nme 23:59:37 CHAT Issy Evergreen: You said 23:59:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !info 23:59:38 CBOT Back Up2: Back Up2 v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: unspecified. 23:59:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Was I talking about Issy. I don't think I was. 23:59:42 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Spam so Issy can't see it 23:59:48 CHAT Issy Evergreen: Im not BLIND 23:59:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh I gotta give him my name 2017 05 01